The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel, and, more particularly, to a woman's undergarment that supports and reshapes the lower abdominal wall for both comfort and appearance.
As a result of either weakened abdominal muscles or an abundance of adipose tissue, some persons develop a distention of the lower abdomen. Such a distention is not only aesthetically unpleasing, but also the cause of physical discomfort. In women, the problem is particularly acute since the distention most frequently occurs in the lower area of the abdomen, i.e., below the waistline in the anterior wall adjacent the pelvic cavity. With the lower abdominal muscles weakened, the uterus, bladder, and other organs within the pelvic cavity fall from their normal anatomical position, causing pain and, often, menstrual difficulties.
The discomfort resulting from distention of the abdomen is not confined solely to the pelvic region but may also occur in the lower back. Although not attributable necessarily to weakened abdominal muscles or excessive fat deposits, lower back pain is also a frequent problem for women during pregnancy.
Various forms of separate undergarments, such as girdles, and inserts or accessory appliances for outer garments have been heretofore proposed as means for controlling the abdomen so as to improve the appearance of the wearer. The typical approach has been to form the garment from an elastic material in such a manner that the abdomen is compressed inwardly and confined in a restricted position. While these approaches do provide some improvement in appearance by compressing the abdomen into a somewhat smaller size, they do so at the cost of decreasing, rather than increasing, the comfort of the wearer. The improvement in appearance is also often marginal since unsightly bulges or wrinkles are frequently created when fatty tissue is compressed or confined.
Prior undergarments of the girdle type typically include elastic side and rear panels that are interconnected with the abdominal panel to form a garment that completely encircles the wearer's trunk. Such garments not only compound the problems of discomfort and bulges, but also tend to roll, crease, or ride up or down on the wearer. In recognition of these problems, some girdle-like garments have been formed in the manner of pants to extend through the crotch. The disadvantages and discomfort of this type of garment are quite well known.
In other prior undergarments, where the crotch and buttocks are not covered, it has been necessary to utilize auxiliary means, such as garters attached to the garment, in order to maintain the garment in a proper position.
In contrast to the girdle, or body-encircling, type of garment, another approach to abdominal control has been to combine an elastic insert or panel with an outer garment. Appliances of this type are most often elastic panels or elastically biased panels that are incorporated into the garment, such as by sewing into the waistband or side seams. When the garment is worn, these panels stretch across the abdomen and, because of their attachment to the seams, press inwardly against the abdomen. Although such devices do compress the abdomen to a minor degree and, thus, provide a measure of improvement in appearance, they are not entirely satisfactory. In particular, such devices are not capable of supporting or lifting the abdominal wall. This deficiency is attributable, in part, to the aesthetic necessity of incorporating the device in the garment and having it operate in a manner that will neither wrinkle the outer garment nor provide other visual clues to its presence. As a consequence of this limitation, it has not been possible to arrange devices of this type so as to provide lifting support of the abdominal wall. Of equal importance with the inability of such combined compressive panels/outer garments to provide abdominal support is the commercial disadvantage of requiring a specialized garment. From both a functional and fashion standpoint, it is not possible to adapt this arrangement to a wide variety of clothing. From an economic standpoint, such construction is more costly than a conventional garment, presenting greater risk of losses to both manufacturers and retailers in the event that these specialized garments cannot be sold at the anticipated price.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an abdominal control garment which supports and reshapes the lower abdomen in a comfortable and aesthetic manner so as to return the abdomen to its correct position and give the appearance of a trim profile. The present invention fills this need and provides a universal undergarment that can be worn under, and remain visually undetectable under, any conventional women's garment. In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, a unique principle is used to support and reshape the abdomen without restricting movement and without general compression of the abdomen. Unlike girdles and girdle-like garments, the present invention does not utilize elastic panels or bands that encircle the wearer and compress the hips, waist, lower back, or buttocks. Rather, the invention acts only upon the abdomen with a twofold action, which first provides a cupping support that lifts and holds the lower abdomen and which secondly flattens the portion so lifted by redistributing it laterally towards the hips. In accordance with a unique aspect of the invention, the cupping support action that lifts the abdomen inwardly and upwardly increases in efficiency with the quantity of tissue and degree of flaccidity requiring correction. In this manner, the invention not only provides the requisite support for the abdominal wall and for the organs of the pelvic cavity, but also ensures that the garment will not twist, ride up or down, or otherwise be displaced as a result of the wearer's movements. An unusual degree of comfort and stability is thereby achieved without necessitating the involvement of the crotch or buttocks or the use of auxiliary position-stabilizing means such as garters.